


Genghis Khan

by fabella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M, Pining, Poor Harry, Romance, Video, YouTube, cinnamon roll cisco, harrison wells gets a little bit genghis khan, he doesn't want cisco to get it on with anyone else but him, i shouldn't have to tag pining anymore it's in so much of what i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Cisco and a different kind of chemistry. Season two focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is amazing. Please talk to me about these nerds. Please love them and it and me.


End file.
